Bloody Life
by LIFEofDRUGS666
Summary: not inuyasha, just couldn't find were it should go! A story of Vampire's, Werewolf's, and Hybrids. Rating for violence, drugs, sex, language, ect. Chapters rather short....sorry! My first story please let me know what u think!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Life**

My name is Alaya and this is my story…..

**Ch.1**

Waking up to my alarm telling me its 5 in the morning, I shut it off and looked around my dark room. Everything was the same, my computer desk was across the room, my dresser by my bed, and a few beanbag chairs all over the floor. The walls were black, the carpet and furniture was a blood red color, satins crosses made up the trimming. Deciding to go to school today I got up and grabbed my cloths off the top of the dresser and headed to the bathroom.

_im a fucking mess! _I though when I looked in the mirror. My black hair was all over the place. The eyeliner from the day before was still smeared on my eyes. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then slipped on my Black skin tight jeans and a Black tank top. Brushing my hair while im trying to put my socks on was challenging. Then I put on some cover up and my black eyeliner as always.

_no too bad looking for the first day at a new school…_I thought as I looked in the mirror again. My ass was really big in toughs jeans, and you could see every curve on my body in that outfit. Going down stairs to the living room, which was covered in wolfs, I grabbed my small book bag. Making sure everything was in it, I went to the kitchen and made some coffee,

_Its nice living on my own at 18, im a long ways away from HIM and everyone else who betrayed me………away from my stupid parents and all the damn drama, this is so much better! _I thought to myself while I drank my coffee. As soon as my coffee was gone it was only 5:30am I had to leave around six fifteen. So I put on my shoes and walked outside to my back yard.

Getting the keys from my hiding spot and unlocking my green house. Walking in all the different colorful flowers smelled so fresh and pretty. I wasn't to much of a fan of flowers but I had a different reason to grow them. Putting in the lock code into the keypad, the flowers began to rise up on a plat form. Below them was my best most prized plants, 6ft tall pot plants covered the whole area. I had dug out a nice sized place under the green house to grow actual green.

That's how I got the money to have my own house, two trucks and a car, two Great Danes, two Pit bulls, and two black wolfs. When people ask how I can afford all of it I tell them I have rich parents. Which is a total lie, there poor as dirt. Its amazing how well grown my plants are, that's why I only need a few buyers. They pay all the money they have for some of my weeds.

Grabbing a pound which I already had packed and ready I got enough for two joins and started rolling. It didn't take me long to get them both rolled and ready, I was a dealer and I knew what I was doing. I sell by whatever I feel or how well I like the person buying from me. Like my buddy Dan and his wife Kayla, they pay around $200 for a brick. Others I make pay $500-$700 depending on my mood. I sell little amounts too, if someone gives me $10 ill give them $15 worth of weed, just because im nice.

Going back to the house and grabbing my car keys and book bag. It was time for me to go. Turning off everything and making sure my greenhouse was back to being a normal garden and the doors were locked I jumped in my car. I OWN a Black 2007 Eclipse will lime green neon's, lime green spinners, and green window tenting. I had the best system you could get, it cost me $17000. Id say its worth it, but this car isn't worth nearly as much as my trucks.

I owned around 50 Acers of land, as you first drive up you'll only see the drive way and trees along side it. The trees were an inch or two apart and covered the whole front of the yard. Following the drive way, the trees start to thin out into a nice open field were my house is and a huge cherry blossom tree next to it, the garage on the other side. The green house out of sight behind the two story black house with lime green trimming. Further back you'll see a very magic looking meadow and past that is the dogs area. They all had there own little houses with food and water always there, chew toys all around there homes.

Driving up to my electric 6ft tall fence I put in the code and it aromatically opened. I lit up the first join as I drove away from my house. I only go to school for the first 3 classes then I go to OJT at the dog shelter. _ god damn I always get stoned with only one joint! My shits good as hell man! _I thought looking at the roach in my ashtray. I was a perfect driver when I get stoned! I turned on the stereo and put in some ICP, and turned it all the way up as I got close to the school.

The school was pretty run down, looked a little spooky, I liked it! As I pulled in to the student parking lot a big group of rednecks standing around there trucks started staring. So I parked right across from them, letting my song finish before I got out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Singing along with the end of the song, she shut off the engine. Slowly opening the door, all the smoke making a seen. The guy red-necks smiling and whistling, the girls rolling there eyes. Grabbing her book bag from in the trunk she started walking up to the School.**

**The School was pretty poor looking and smelt like drugs and sex. _ I like this school already! _She thought walking in the front doors. When u first walk in you see the Spanish and Black walls, Spanish on your left Black on your right. Through the center of the commands is your preps and red-necks. Then in the very back is your Goths freaks emos and posers.**

**As she walked past the blacks some of the wiggers stared, others just did double takes. Alaya didn't notice she always looked at the ground as she walked. Some of the Red-necks looked at her but most didn't notice cuz she's so short. She walked to the back of the School and found an empty bench and sat down.**

**"Hey, are you new here?" a very tall goth guy asked.**

**"Yea, just moved into town a few months ago." She told him.**

**" Cool, my names Casey." He said, with his blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**"Im Alaya."**

**"Awesome name, well see you around." He said just as the bell rang.**

**Walking to her first class, which is science all the way across the school. She made it to the class just before the late bell rang. The Teacher was a rather tall guy with gray hair, probably in his 60's. Most of the class was red-neck, the rest preps. _great I already hate this class……_She thought as she sat down in the back off the room.**

**" Alright class, welcome to this years Science Class." The teacher announced.**

**Sorry guys I kinda get bored and skipp stuff**

**After School**

**Alaya Walked out to her car, as everyone was ether talking or getting on there bus. The Red-necks were all around were her car was at, but none close enough for the alarm to go off. Taking out her keys she opened her door and sat down closing the door behind her. Closing her eyes for a second to clear her mind, she cranked up her car.**

**As she pulled up to a stop light a sliver car started to rev its engine. _looking for a race are we? _Alaya though with a smirk. She hit a few switches inder her dash. A spot on the hood retracted and an Torbo rose up. Reving her car, the guy in the silver cars smaile fell fast. Rolling down her window Alaya said "Lets see what you got."**

**The Light changed to green. Both cars roared as they hit the gas. Changing to 2nd Alaya started to pass him, but he skipped to third. "Yea right." Alaya said to herself as she flipped a switch. Hitting a 4th peddle in her car, the hole front in came up off the ground and shot past the silver car. She beat his ass with no problem.**


End file.
